


A Kid's Story

by orphan_account



Category: Alice (2009)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-14
Updated: 2010-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-13 05:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A perfect fairytale ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kid's Story

It had all come to a happy end.

The Queen was deposed, and Dodo wasn't her successor. March was, if not exactly at peace, then at least in no position to be disturbed again anytime soon. The Casino had fallen, and the Tweedles were in custody. The Oysters were all being sent home, and there would be no more Tea in Wonderland. The refugees in the library could come out of hiding. He'd even heard rumors that they would start to rebuild the Knights soon.

The heroine had ended up with her Prince, and the coward who tried to play both sides against each other had ended up with nothing.

The glass from a smashed bottle of Passion crunched beneath Hatter's boot as he looked around the ruins of his shop, completely trashed by Suits, Resistance and looters alike.

This was as it should be: a perfect fairy tale ending.


End file.
